MissingNo/The Entity
The Entity is a god-like glitch that exists from the Pokemon universe. It swallows universes and characters and can take the form of anything. But It takes the form of 90s Kid to fool others. It is the nemesis of another AT4W villain known as Lord Vyce. Lord Vyce took over universes in order to protect them from the Entity. Vyce managed to hurt it somehow which was such a blow to it's ego that it fled to our universe. The Entity needed to get rid of Vyce without diminishing itself further, so it used Linkara to defeat Vyce. Afterwards, The Entity began to consume the universe of everyone until Linkara figured out he was impersonating 90s kid. Linkara was the last one to go in the world, as The Entity left him be and went on the rest of the world. Linkara was so crushed after nothing could stop it, not even his magic gun which was created by his followers. Linkara though did the impossible and defeated it with a logic bomb regarding what it would do after it absorbed everything in the universe. The Entity never thought of it and committed suicide. Legends of Light and Darkness MissingNo is revealed to work with Darksied and it is Darkseid's most powerful follower after Darksied himself. Missingno absorbs the Guardians Will went to help for and took away more than a few characters. Missingno's next target for absorption is Niju after Rugal takes it. Missingno absorbs Niju after Darkseid gives it the order to. It is going to attack the P Team/Helper Squad, the Striker Force, the Bodyguard Unit Members and M.O.D.A.B members that didn't appear in TROM: Beware of the Sith Stalker or Legends of Light and Darkness for it's beauty. Missingo also consumed the Guardians and several of Qualtirch's men. When AVGN tries to attack it, it shrugs the blows off why stating it has better things to do than focus on a video game nerd. Missing No attacked and absorbed M.O.D.A.B's followed with help from The Joker. MissingNO finally makes and dominates the heroes. Before it absorbs the heroes Linkara saves them and defeats MissingNO the same way he did before. Allies: Darkseid, Nerissa, Prophet of Truth, Rugal Bernstein, Joe Carrol, Irene Addler, The Joker, The People of Apklopis Enemies: Lord Vyce, Linkara, AVGN, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Jack Bauer, Suede, Will Vandom, Phantom R, Marie, W.I.T.C.H, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Hellboy, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Balthazar Blake, Spyro, Sabrina Spellman, Klonoa, Green, Silver, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Mozernath, Lex Luthor, Dr. Doom, Master Albert, Bowser, Celes Chere, Captain Hook, Malefor, the League of Darkness Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Atop The 4th wall Universe Category:Archenemies Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Deities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non Humans Category:Glitches Category:Absorbers Category:The Darkseven Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Third in Command Category:Tech Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters from an Alternate Universe Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Major Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Villains Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The V Crusaders’ villains